1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a joint wrap allowing flexible movement of the joint, such as a knee or elbow.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to apply cold and compression to a traumatized area of a human body to facilitate healing, and to prevent unwanted consequences of the trauma. In fact, the acronym RICE (Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation) is now used by many in the field. For example, cold packing with ice bags or the like traditionally are used to provide deep core cooling of a body part. In addition, elastic wraps are often applied to provide compression. However, these traditional techniques are uncontrollable. For example, the temperature of an ice pack will change when the ice melts, and the application of elastic wraps and, consequently the pressure provided thereby, varies considerably—even when the wrappers are experienced. Because of these and other difficulties, many have turned to more complicated arrangements which include cooling units for maintaining a desired temperature through a heat exchanger. Some of these cooling units also provide compressive pressure. Active cooling arrangements for humans are used, or contemplated for use, in physical therapy, pre-game conditioning, minor injury care, and so forth.
Many control units also produce and supply an air or other gas pressure needed to apply pressure to a body part and to press the heat exchange liquid toward such body part. This air pressure is directed to another compliant bladder of the therapy component, which air pressure bladder overlays the liquid bladder to press such liquid bladder against the body part to be subjected to heat exchange, as well as apply compression to the body part to reduce edema.
As can be seen, a commonly used external therapy component uses a pair of compliant bladders to contain fluids; that is, it preferably has both a compliant bladder for containing a circulating heat exchange liquid and a gas pressure bladder which overlays the liquid bladder for inhibiting edema and for pressing the liquid bladder against the body part to be subjected to heat exchange. One problem is that in many therapy component configurations of this nature, the gas pressure bladder tends to “balloon” or, in other words, expand to a much greater degree than is desired. This unwanted expansion can be the cause of several problems. For one, it can actually pull away from the body part some or all of the conformal heat exchange bladder. For another, it can reduce its edema inhibition ability, as well as reduce the desired effect of pressing the heat exchange bladder into contact with the body part.
More recently, physicians often prescribe Continuous Passive Motion (CPM) exercise for a patient's knee following surgery. This often involves the use of an automated device to flex the knee back and forth for up to several days to insure that the knee heals correctly following surgery.
However, the use of a CPM device following surgery often precludes the use of a cooling and compression wrap, since the current wraps are unable to flex properly, while still providing sufficient compression. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), a prior cooling wrap comprises a wrap generally covering a top portion of a patient's knee area, and affixed via Velcro™ fasteners or the like at positions above and below the knee. However, such a configuration lacks any flexibility, making it unsuitable for use with CPM therapy. Also, as shown in FIGS. 2(A) and 2(B), a prior knee wrap design provides additional flexibility at the knee, but due to its shape, does not provide adequate compression against the knee or the side of the knee.